


Silver Lining

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, asahi is a damsel and we love him for it, don't do vandalism kids, how long have i been on this damn site and i still don't know how to tag, if yes then asahi is hella kinky, is hand holding a kink, noya to the rescue just as jesus intended, or do, pure unadulterated cheese, rated T for spicy language, so long as it's for a good cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: “What kind of jackass just up and cancels a date with a super gorgeous guy like you?”Asahi’s stomach tightened and his cheeks turned concave at how hard he sucked down a gulp of lemonade.Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.No way.Asahi wasn’t getting hustled.He was getting hit on.No fucking way.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



> Mood:  
> [(Fuck A) Silver Lining](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZUopuhqwCM)  
> "Fuck a silver lining  
> 'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough"

Getting stood up was one thing.

Humiliating.

Getting stood up on a date to which he already didn’t want to go though?

_Devastating._

Asahi had truly hit a new low.

“ _What?_ ”

The voice through the cell phone was harsh, bewildered.

Asahi swallowed a moan and pressed a hand over his eyes. “He didn’t show up.”

“ _What the hell? What do you mean?”_ Daichi’s words tumbled over themselves and Asahi could practically see the stern, disapproving expression most likely lining his features at Asahi’s sudden call.

“What do you mean, _what do you mean_?” Asahi said. He turned in a slow circle until he spotted an empty bench off to the side of the grassy path between illuminated and brightly colored fair booths from which the delicious scents of various fried and caramel dipped treats wafted. He sat down and leaned over his knees, long hair falling past his ears and framing his face. “He’s not here. We were supposed to meet by the stall that sells those huge things of curly fries. You know? The ones that Suga thought he could eat by himself that one time but then he ended up puking on the pygmy goats in the petting zoo?”

“ _Asahi, please don’t agitate my PTSD.”_

“Sorry…”

Daichi sighed. “ _Well, maybe he’s just running late?”_

“It’s been over an hour.”

Daichi let out a low stream of expletives and Asahi stared down at his boots. He toed at the grass, tracing the path of the brown laces with his eyes.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” A new voice, slightly muffled, floated through the cell phone.

“ _Asahi got stood up,”_ Daichi said.

“ _WHAT?”_ the voice roared.

Asahi’s chin wobbled and he wished he was there. If there was ever a time that he needed to wrap himself up in the blanket of Sugawara’s righteous fury, it was now.

“ _GIVE ME THE PHONE!_ ” Sounds of struggle scratched through the line and then Sugawara’s voice came again, clearer this time. “ _Asahi what the actual fuck. You got stood up? Where are you? Also what’s that guy’s address? His tires have my pocket knife’s name all over them.”_

Asahi sniffled and braced his chin in the palm of his hand.

“We were supposed to meet up but it’s been over an hour and he’s not here. I’ve sent him like four texts and called his phone but it goes straight to voicemail.”

“ _I’ll kill him! Who does he think he is?_ ”

“So now I’m here all alone like an _idiot_ and I never should have agreed to go out with him in the first place but I’m an _idiot_ and such a _loser_ and I’m obviously just meant to be alone for the rest of my life-”

“ _Shut up! That’s not true and you know it! It’s not your fault the guy is obviously impotent and brain dead. He didn’t show up because he knows that you’re too good for him and it would be too embarrassing for him to be seen walking around with someone so totally and completely out of his dirty, greasy, rat faced league. He’s so below your league that Jules Verne wrote a book about him._ ”

Daichi spoke, somewhat distantly, “ _I don’t get that reference._ ”

“ _You know… that book._ Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea _? It’s French._ ”

“ _Oh. Never read it.”_

_“Me neither.”_

If Asahi wasn’t so depressed, he might smile at his best friends’ exchange.

“ _Asahi? Forget that guy. Instead of being sad, just... look for the silver lining!”_

Asahi rubbed his eyes.

_Silver lining._

As if such a thing existed.

_“Where are you? Me and Daichi will come and hang out with you. We can see who can find the most ridiculous thing that’s been fried and dunked in hot fudge.”_

Asahi wanted to say yes. He wanted Sugawara and Daichi to drop what they were doing and come console him. God knew he needed some consoling at the moment.

“No… that’s alright,” he said with a sigh. “You guys are on a date, right?”

“ _Just a home date. We can do that any time._ ”

“I… I think I’ll just go get some peach lemonade and a corndog and call it a night.”

“ _Are you sure? Seems like such a waste though… really, we don’t mind meeting up with you!_ _It sounds fun, actually. It’s been a while since we went to the fair!_ ”

And Asahi was really grateful. Sugawara knew, he always knew, to give Asahi the chance to give in, to admit to what he really wanted. He and Daichi were truly his best friends. They had been there for him for as long as he could remember, always ready to fight his side when he couldn’t. He owed them so much.

Which was why, even though he itched to take Sugawara up on his offer and let his two best friends come and distract him from the disaster that his night had become, he leaned back on the bench and said, “No. That’s alright. You two enjoy your date. I’ll be fine.”

Sugawara hummed, and Asahi could tell he was on the verge of bypassing him, but then Daichi intervened.

“ _Suga. Leave him be.”_

Sugawara clicked his tongue.

“ _Besides. The lasagna still has fifteen minutes left in the oven.”_

Sugawara let out a long groan and then snapped, “ _Fine. But the next time I see that jerk, I’m kicking him right in the nards! No one stands up my friend!_ ”

Asahi tried to smile, but his lips wouldn’t cooperate.

“Thanks. Don’t worry about me. You two have fun and I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

The others exchanged their farewells, Sugawara still grumbling sourly, and Asahi ended the call.

He sighed and slid the phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Now what?

_“Look for the silver lining…”_

If only it were that easy.

Motion in the corner of his vision drew his eyes to the right. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the man leaning over the bench at his side, staring into his face with wide, hickory colored eyes framed by coal black lashes. His dark hair was moussed and spiked up around his head, save for a shock of blonde styled to fall over the center of his forehead.

“Evenin’!” he greeted, mouth stretching into a wide, toothy grin.

Asahi gulped. “Go-good evening.” He hesitated, then climbed to his feet. “Uhm… goodbye.” He walked away from the bench, tugging nervously on a loose lock of hair. He wandered down the grassy path, looking from side to side in search of the large, lemon shaped booth where his favorite peach lemonade was sold.

His eyes fell on a couple a few meters away. They were sharing a sundae, the woman holding the spoon up to the man’s mouth. He took the bite of ice cream and the woman giggled shyly. A blonde curl fell in front of her eyes and he reached out and gently moved it behind her ear, resulting in both of them looking away and shuffling their feet in embarrassment, cheeks growing pink.

Asahi pursed his lips and tore his eyes away.

It was foolish. It was idiotic that looking at such a small exchange as that could make him so envious. He wanted that. He wanted something sappy and sickly sweet. He wanted to go on a date with someone and get treated like… well…

It was stupid.

It was absolutely pathetic that a guy like Asahi, who looked like _Asahi_ , actually wanted to be treated like an honest-to-god… _princess._

How sad was it that one hundred and eighty-seven centimeters tall, seventy-six kilograms heavy Azumane Asahi, who got mistaken for a thug several times a week, wanted to be treated like glass, precious and fragile and as delicate as his heart?

Asahi wanted what Daichi and Sugawara had. That comfortable, effortless, and fun love between two people who understood and genuinely enjoyed each other’s presence. He wanted someone to look at him the way Daichi looked at Sugawara. Asahi was envious of how the man lit up like the stars every single time his boyfriend walked into the room, as if he were Cinderella descending the stair.

Asahi knew it was stupid, but that was what he wanted.

He spotted the lemon-shaped booth up ahead and made a line for it. Someone was already ordering so he stood behind them and waited, fiddling with the hem of his cardigan sleeve.

He couldn’t believe he had actually gone through the trouble of putting considerable effort into his outfit. Even though he hadn’t wanted to go on the date in the first place, he had spent over an hour in his closet and in front of the mirror, trying on virtually every piece of clothing in his apartment, finally deciding on the knitted maroon cardigan and white v-neck that dipped low on his chest, paired with a close fitting pair of dark jeans and brown boots. He had also spent much too long deciding on the black wrist watch on his left arm and the simple silver chain around his neck. He didn’t want to even think about how many minutes he fussed over his hair, pulling it up and back and then letting it out and shuffling through his hair products before finally settling on the simple half updo in which he now wore it.

It was all such a damn waste of time.

“Are you here alone?”

Asahi looked over his shoulder.

And then down.

The man from before stood just behind him, somehow intimidating despite his unexpectedly small stature.

“Uhm…” Asahi gulped. Was he about to get hustled? Should he lie? “I’m… by myself.”

“Next in line please!”

Asahi turned away and hurriedly stepped up to the lemonade stand.

“Hello,” he greeted the man standing inside wearing a bright yellow apron. “One medium peach lemonade please.”

“Comin’ right up.” He went about making his order and Asahi pulled out his wallet, holding it in a viselike grip in case the man behind him decided to mug him. When the fair worker finished with his drink, Asahi exchanged a few bills for it, telling him to keep the change.

He quickly moved away from the booth, not looking to see if the man was still there behind him. He got his answer a few meters later anyway.

“Why are you by yourself?” The man gained his side and peered up into his face with a fiercely curious expression.

Asahi’s palms began to sweat and he took a hurried sip from the straw of his lemonade, praying that the sweet burst of peach flavored citrus would calm his nerves.

“I… uhm… well… I was supposed to be meeting someone. But…” He lowered his eyes to the grass under his moving feet. “He couldn’t come.”

The man was silent for a moment and Asahi sucked on his straw, thoroughly hating himself and wishing Sugawara was there to protect him.

“Wait, did he _cancel_ on you?”

Asahi flinched at the growl that worked its way into the man’s voice.

“Well…”

“Was it supposed to be a date?”

Asahi’s cheeks burned and his gaze flickered to the man and then forward. “Uh… uhm… well… ye-yeah…”

“What a jerk!”

Asahi’s steps slowed and he looked again to the stranger. He was still terrified of his intentions and confused by the sudden conversation, but he also saw the opportunity to receive sympathy for his unjustified jilting and decided to play the situation by ear for the time being.

The man huffed, nose and lips scrunching into a disgusted sneer as his brows snapped down over flashing eyes.

“What kind of jackass just up and cancels a date with a super gorgeous guy like you?”

Asahi’s stomach tightened and his cheeks turned concave at how hard he sucked down a gulp of lemonade.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

No way.

Asahi wasn’t getting hustled.

He was getting _hit on._

_No fucking way._

“Screw that guy!” The man darted in front of Asahi, forcing him to skid to a stop. He stared up at him with wide-eyed determination, somehow radiating an overwhelming presence that seemed impossible for a body so small. “It’s his loss!” He thrust a hand out towards him, chin lifting, lips spreading into a wide smile. “Let me be your date instead. I’ll give you a night to make you forget all about that loser.”

Asahi looked at the man’s outstretched hand, palm up and waiting for him to take it.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I’m two hundred and fifty percent serious.”

Asahi squeezed the lemonade with both hands, unconvinced. “Why?”

The man cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

Asahi glanced at his hand again. “You don’t know me. You don’t even know the full story of why I’m here alone. So why?”

A crooked, and undeniably charming smile curled his lips and he said, “Do I really need a reason to want to spend time with the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life?”

Asahi’s face blazed. “You _are_ teasing me.”

“I’m not. You’re like… literally gorgeous and if you reject me now, I’m convinced I’ll die right on the spot.”

Asahi glanced around, but none of the other fair goers seemed to be at all concerned with their exchange. He turned back to him and said quietly, “I don’t even know who you are.”

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu! You can call me Noya!”

Asahi hesitated, warring with his manners which told him that it was disrespectful to not give his name to someone who has given his, and his nerves which told him to run all the way home and not look back.

“Azumane… Asahi.”

“Asahi-san, will you spend the night with me?”

The plastic of the lemonade cup creaked under Asahi’s fingers.

Nishinoya continued to stare up at him fiercely, determination radiating off of him in waves.

“You can leave at any time you want! If you’re not having fun or just want to go, that’s fine!”

“Even right now?” Asahi said wearily.

Nishinoya laughed. “C’mon Asahi-san, without even giving me a chance?”

Asahi sighed.

He really should turn him down and leave. But he couldn’t shake the tiny hope inside him that this Nishinoya Yuu guy was telling the truth and that if Asahi accepted his offer, he could be given the best date of his life.

What was the worst that could happen?

Asahi reached out and placed his hand in Nishinoya’s.

“Okay,” he said softly.

Nishinoya’s fingers closed around his hand and he thrust his other into the air, clenched in a fist.

“Yeah! Alright! I’m so excited!” He cheered and tugged Asahi closer. “You’re not gonna regret this, Asahi-san!”

And Asahi really hoped he was right.

* * *

 

“ _World’s last living unicorn_ ,” Nishinoya read the sign with a hum. “What do you think? Is it worth the fifty yen?”

Asahi stared at the tent in front of them. “It’s… probably just a normal horse…”

“Or maybe it’s really a unicorn!” Nishinoya pulled his wallet out of his pocket and dropped coins into the palm of the carnival worker waiting next to the tent.

“Go on in,” the man grunted and deposited the money into the pocket of his apron.

“C’mon Asahi-san!” Nishinoya grabbed his hand and dragged him into the tent.

They rounded the curtain divider and turned to the small fenced area just on the other side. Inside stood a tall, white and black speckled horse munching sleepily on hay. Asahi and Nishinoya stared quietly at the horn high in the center of the horse’s head.

There hadn’t even been an attempt to hide the elastic straps holding it in place.

For a moment they didn’t speak. Then,

“Asahi-san look. It’s a _fucking unicorn_.”

Asahi sputtered and pressed a hand over his mouth, capturing his laughter as it spilled past his lips.

“Wow, a real, honest-to-god unicorn, can you _believe_ it?” Nishinoya released his hand and moved closer to the fence. He reached out towards the horse, palm up, and it turned its head his direction, nostrils twitching as it sniffed his skin. “And to think it only cost fifty yen!”

The horse mouthed at his palm and stepped closer. Nishinoya stroked its nose and grinned at Asahi over his shoulder.

“C’mon, Asahi-san, come pet the unicorn! It’s the last one in the world so you better not miss this once in a lifetime chance!”

Asahi moved closer, giggling nervously. “But aren’t unicorns kinda dangerous? Don’t they have some special powers or something?”

“All I know is that they like virgins.” Nishinoya took Asahi’s wrist gently and guided his hand towards the animal.

“Eh?” Asahi yanked his hand back.

“Female virgins.” Nishinoya added, looking up at him. His eyes twinkled. “Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure it’s just female virgins. You’re safe.”

Asahi’s face flushed. “I’m… I’m not a virgin… anyway.”

“Sure thing, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya took his wrist again and slowly guided it to the horse’s nose.

“I feel like you don’t believe me,” Asahi said, staring warily as the horse sniffed his fingers.

“Don’t worry Asahi-san, I’ll protect you if I’m wrong and they like male virgins too.”

“I don’t need to be protected because I’m not a— _eep!_ ” He jerked his arm back when he felt the horse’s lips fold softly around his fingers.

“Stay back, virgin eater!” Nishinoya spread is arms out in front of Asahi. “I won’t let you have him!”

The horse lifted its head and stretched towards him, sniffing. The breath from its nostrils fluttered the blonde lock of hair on Nishinoya’s forehead and he said, “I’ve got him distracted. Now’s your chance to pet him.”

Asahi gulped and meekly reached out and stroked the animal between its eyes and down to the soft velvet of its nose. It was unbothered by the touch, but having satisfied its curiosity of the two strangers, it turned and went back to eating hay from the bucket across the pen.

“Phew. We made it. See?” Nishinoya grinned at him. “Told you I’d protect you.”

Asahi blushed. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Whatever you say, Asahi-san.” He took his hand. “So do you think we got our fifty yen’s worth?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, let’s move on then!” Nishinoya turned and led him from the tent. “What should we do next?”

Asahi stared down at their clasped hands. Nishinoya’s was small, but somehow felt stronger than Asahi’s ever had. It was rough and calloused and firm and he held onto him like he never had any intention of ever letting him go.

“Are you hungry, Asahi-san?”

He jerked his eyes up, meeting Nishinoya’s intense gaze as he peered back at him.

“Huh? Uhm…”

Nishinoya slowed his pace and cocked his head to the side. “Have you eaten already?”

“No…”

“Do you want to eat?”

“Uhm… okay. I guess I’m a little hungry.”

A lie.

 _“A little hungry”_ didn’t even begin to describe the starvation his stomach currently thought it was going through, twisting and clamping and growling angrily. He had skipped breakfast _and_ lunch that day, too nervous for his “date” to even make eye contact with the toast Daichi aggressively tried to force feed him.

“Great!” Nishinoya looked up and down the row of booths. “Hmm… are you in the mood for anything specific?”

_Yes._

Asahi knew exactly what he wanted to eat, actually. He had a full course planned out in his mind. But it was ridiculous. It definitely wasn’t the sort of thing you were supposed to eat on a date, even if there was a last minute player change and the whole thing was a joke anyway.

Even if Asahi wasn’t expecting much, or _anything_ , from this date, he still had the good sense to not eat like a starving honey badger in front of Nishinoya and destroy the virtual stranger’s misguided attraction towards him.

“No,” he finally blurted out. “I’m fine with whatever you want to eat.”

Nishinoya stared silently up at him and Asahi looked away, heat flooding his face until he could feel the sweat bead on his forehead.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“There’s nothing you want?”

“No. You can decide.”

Nishinoya hummed and released Asahi’s hand. He scratched the back of his head, staring down the grassy path.

“Well… I hear there’s a stall by the bingo booth selling fried grasshoppers.”

Asahi paled. “Wha-what.”

“Yeah and then there’s another place with fried scorpions!”

Asahi’s stomach gurgled in rage. He couldn’t tell if it was because they were still standing around instead of finding the nearest food to consume, or if it had heard Nishinoya’s comments and was warning him to stay far, far away.

“Uhm…” he gulped. “Well… uh… I think…”

“So which do you want to try first? Grasshoppers or scorpions?”

Asahi cringed. “I…”

“Oh, you don’t care, right? Okay I’ll decide. Let’s do grasshoppers first!”

Asahi chewed on the inside of his cheek, squeezing his hands into fists.

_No, no, no, no. Tell him no._

_Just say what you want._

_For once in your life, say what you actually_ want _._

“Unless…”

He lifted his eyes to Nishinoya once more. He was staring up at him, lips curved in a soft smile.

“You suddenly know what you want to eat?”

Asahi sucked in a deep, shaking breath.

_Just say what you want._

He squared his shoulders and pointed down the path. “There’s a stall up here that sells corn on the cob. I want one of those, and I want to eat it on the way to the corndog stall over there,” he pointed a different direction. “The corndog stall is right next to where they sell giant turkey legs so we can eat the corndog in the line for the turkey legs. Then swing down to get another lemonade and share a blooming onion before finishing where they sell the French-fry stuffed burger with the grilled pineapple.”

He swallowed and glanced at Nishinoya, heart fluttering anxiously.

A white grin stretched Nishinoya’s lips wide and he reached out and took Asahi’s fist. He loosened his grip and twined their fingers together.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about,” he said. He turned in the direction of Asahi’s first point. “Alright!” He thrust a fist in the air. “Corn on the cob, here we come!”

He tugged him along and Asahi pressed his free hand over his still pounding heart, marveling over the feeling of not only saying what he wanted, but also  _getting_ it.

It was an unfamiliar but pleasant sensation; one he wouldn't mind feeling again if given the chance.

He silently hoped he would be given the chance.

* * *

 

“Asahi-san look, I’m really tall!”

Nishinoya flexed and the warped, elongated reflection in the funhouse mirror mimicked him.

Asahi let out a soft laugh and looked at the mirror directly in front of him.

“Well, I look exactly how I feel after all that junk we ate.”

Nishinoya bounded up to him and stood at his side. They both laughed at the sight of their squished, round reflections.

“Still beautiful though,” Nishinoya announced, pressing a light touch to the small of Asahi’s back for a short moment before turning and running to the last pair of mirrors near the funhouse exit. “Whoa, I’m all noodly!”

Asahi took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply and still the racing of his heart.

How could Nishinoya seem so casual? He acted like they were nothing, the gentle touches that made Asahi’s heart leap and run for the door.

How did he make Asahi feel like they had known each other for years instead of the hours that they actually had?

He was having fun.

For the first time ever, Azumane Asahi was having fun on a date.

He didn’t want it to ever end.

“Asahi-san! Let’s go on the Round-up next!”

Mere seconds after thinking it, he took it back.

He wanted the date to end immediately.

“The Rou-Round-up?” he stammered, walking slowly in his direction.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya took his hand and pulled him out of the funhouse and back to the grassy fairgrounds. “It’s super fun! It spins so fast that it just glues you to the walls! And the walls are on wheels and so they slide up and it’s so cool!”

Asahi gulped.

That sounded terrible. Awful, really. Especially after such a large meal of greasy and fried fair food.

Nishinoya led the way down the path, skirting excited children as they screamed and laughed and ran around them. They were nearing the alley of carnival games that separated the funhouses from the fair rides.

_Abort. Run. Hide._

_Tell him you’re sick._

_Throw up immediately._

His eyes darted from side to side, searching for anything to help him escape. His gaze fell on a couple standing in front of a ring toss game. The man flicked his red ring and it fell perfectly onto a milk bottle.

“Winner!” The game worker shouted. “Pick a prize!”

The man turned to his date and she shyly pointed out a stuffed zebra. The carny fetched the prize and passed it to the man and he, in turn, handed it to his date. She giggled and hugged it and they shared warm, coy smiles and fluttering stares.

Nishinoya slowed to a stop. Asahi nearly tripped over his feet at the unexpectedness of the halt. He looked down at him in confusion.

Nishinoya stared back up at him, gaze fierce.

“What?” Asahi’s face warmed.

Nishinoya looked at the couple as they walked slowly away from the game, the woman tucked in close to the man’s side as he wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her cheek, to her giggling delight.

Asahi gulped.

Nishinoya looked left and right, expression suddenly determined. He tugged on Asahi’s hand and dragged him down the alley to a brightly colored booth decorated with hanging stuffed animals. He stopped in front of it and released Asahi’s hand.

“Wanna play?” a man in a bright orange apron asked.

“Hell yeah!” Nishinoya pulled his wallet from his pocket and fished out money. “I’m going to win my date a prize!”

Asahi’s heart flipped.

“Ehh, ‘s that so?” The man chuckled and set five baseballs down on the wooden ledge in front of Nishinoya. “I wish you luck then,” he said and took the money that was passed to him. “Knock down three bottles for a small prize. Knock down five for a big ‘un.”

“Get looking at those big prizes, Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said, rolling his shoulder. “Pick out the best one, because that’s the one I’m winning for you.”

Asahi lifted his eyes to the hanging prizes. They weren’t the type of thing that one hundred and eighty-seven centimeters tall, seventy-six kilograms heavy Azumane Asahi, who got mistaken for a thug several times a week, should have or even want.

But he did.

He wanted them.

Especially the giant, fluffy, brown, teddy bear hanging in the very center, right over Nishinoya’s head.

One hundred and eighty-seven centimeters tall, seventy-six kilograms heavy Azumane Asahi, who got mistaken for a thug several times a week _really_ wanted that fucking teddy bear.

“Alright, here I go,” Nishinoya’s voice drew his attention once more. He hefted a baseball and grinned at Asahi. “Ready?”

Asahi gulped. “Yeah…”

Nishinoya cocked his arm back, aimed, and then snapped the ball forward, motion twisting his torso and legs. The ball soared across the booth and slammed into a bottle, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Asahi never would have guessed such throwing strength could come from someone of Nishinoya’s stature.

“One down,” Nishinoya said and picked the next ball. “Did you pick a prize, Asahi-san?”

“Yes…”

Nishinoya sent the second ball flying, knocking the next bottle down. “Which one?”

“The one right above you.”

The third bottle fell.

“What are you going to name it?”

“Uhm… I’m not sure.”

He took out the fourth bottle and inhaled deeply. “The last one is always the hardest. Quick, Asahi-san, give me a boost of confidence.”

Asahi squeezed his hands into fists.

A boost of confidence. What did he mean by that?

Asahi’s heart flipped and he sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t mean… no, he couldn’t really be expecting…

Nishinoya lifted the final baseball and rolled it around in his grip, blowing out a sigh.

Asahi’s heart raced and his hands shook. Quickly, before he could talk himself out of it, he squeezed Nishinoya’s shoulder, leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone and stepped away, face ablaze in humiliation.

Nishinoya’s eyes flew wide. He lifted the baseball, cocked his arm back, and whipped it forward. The ball crushed into the final bottle and sent it flying to the ground with a loud clatter. Nishinoya’s chest puffed and he turned to the game attendant.

“I’ll take that bear, my man.” He pointed over his head.

The man used his hook to fetch the large stuffed animal from its spot hanging above them.

“Here you go,” he passed it over to Nishinoya. “Congrats.”

Nishinoya turned to Asahi, wearing a triumphant grin. “For you!”

Asahi took the prize from him, smiling shyly. “Thank you…”

“ _Hee_ ,” the happy sound slipped through Nishinoya’s still grinning white teeth and Asahi hid his own smile into the soft crown of the stuffed animal’s head.

Nishinoya reached out and pressed his hand to the small of Asahi’s back. “C’mon, let’s walk around here and any time you see a prize you want, point it out and I’ll win it for you!”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I want to!” They paused in the middle of the grassy aisle and he swept an arm out wide. “Look around! What’s the first thing that catches your eye that you just _gotta_ have?”

Asahi hugged the bear. “There’s nothing that I _gotta_ —”

“Asahi-san.” Nishinoya gave him a disapproving stare. “You’re making it really hard for me to spoil you. Please let me spoil you.”

_Spoil…_

Asahi had never been spoiled before. He didn’t even know what it felt like, or even if it was something he would enjoy. The support and love that he received from Sugawara and Daichi was wonderful and warm and he knew that he could always count on them to do their best to cheer him up, but Asahi had never required the sort of affection and attention that could be considered _spoiling_ from his friends. Sugawara had gotten close to spoiling him once before, when he had been sick in bed with the flu a few years ago. But his friend’s limited supply of leniency for selfishness ran out just before Asahi even had the chance to truly benefit from the doting, and he wound up being taken care of the rest of the day by Daichi and his immovable tough love instead.

It was for the best, he supposed. Getting used to being spoiled by Daichi or Sugawara would only lead to his own disappointment when their patience ran dry and they kicked him to the curb.

But this… this was different. Nishinoya wasn’t one of his best friends who he couldn’t afford to lose or anger. He wasn’t a roommate who he had to see every day and night.

He was practically a stranger, and he was willingly offering to spoil Asahi as much as he wanted and well…

Asahi really wanted to know what that felt like.

He swallowed and glanced around. “Uhm… there…” he pointed at the target range a short distance away. “I want one of those stuffed koalas.”

Nishinoya grinned. “Leave it to me!”

For the next half hour, they made the rounds through the game alley until Asahi was draped in prizes.

Nishinoya laughed as he settled a colorful flower crown on Asahi’s head, fingers gently combing through his hair as he stepped away.

“What’s next?” he asked, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Asahi laughed. “I think we should probably stop while we’re ahead.”

“Ehh, you sure?” Nishinoya stooped and lifted the extra prizes that Asahi couldn’t fit in his arms. “I’m on a roll, you know? I could win more!”

“I’m satisfied with these.”

Nishinoya hummed, lips pouting, but eventually relented. “Alright,” he said. “Then, should we go get something sweet to eat instead?”

Asahi smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Nishinoya turned and started to lead the way but Asahi hung back. A shock shot through him when he realized that he had expected him to take his hand and guide him through the throngs of people with a gentle but steady tug.

A second shock shook him when he realized how disappointing it was that his arms were laden in gifts and prizes, too full for him to be taken by the hand.

Nishinoya paused when he noticed Asahi wasn’t behind him. He turned and met his eyes, one brow cocked.

“Asahi-san?”

Asahi tightened his hold on the stuffed animals and joined him. He didn’t say a word, and Nishinoya didn’t ask him to as they headed back towards the food stalls.

They didn’t speak for long seconds, which was well enough, considering Asahi didn’t know if he could say anything without a whine working its way into his voice.

_How stupid._

He couldn’t believe that after just half an hour of spoiling, he had already devolved into a selfish child, butthurt that he wasn’t getting his way.

 _I want to hold his hand_.

It was so stupid.

Asinine.

It wasn’t the sort of thing that a grown man should pout about. Especially considering that _he and Nishinoya had just met a few hours ago._

When they made it back to the heart of the fair, surrounded by the scents of sweet and savory treats, Nishinoya turned to him.

“What do you want to have for dessert, Asahi-san?”

“Elephant ear,” he answered without hesitation.

“My favorite!”

His chest warmed at the admission, lips finding another smile.

“But before that,” Nishinoya said. “Can we make a quick stop?”

“Sure. Where?”

Nishinoya grinned. “Follow me!” He turned and Asahi stayed on his heels as they walked through the crowds. It was a battle not to bump into fairgoers with his arms filled to the brim with stuffed animals, but eventually they made it to a less populated area and Nishinoya led them right up to a booth selling ice cream.

A man inside of the booth leaned out of the window and passed a waffle cone filled with towering scoops of ice cream to a young woman. He grinned and fluttered his fingers as she thanked him and walked away. His eyes drifted to the side and spotted Nishinoya.

“Noya! I thought you were going home?”

“Was,” Nishinoya said, voice cheerful. “But I got distracted.”

The man cocked an eyebrow and eyed the prizes in his arms. “Clearly. What the fuck man?”

He laughed. “Can I leave this stuff here for a bit?”

“You wanna take up _my_ valuable space just so you can ditch your toys?”

“Ahh, don’t be selfish, Ryuu. I can’t concentrate on my date if I’ve got these things getting in my way!”

“Date?” Ryuu’s brows lifted. “You didn’t tell me you had a…” His voice dwindled out as his eyes lifted beyond Nishinoya’s shoulder and fell on Asahi, waiting a few steps back. A sudden look of understanding crossed his face and he smirked. “Alright,” he said. “You can stash your stuff here. I’ll keep it safe for you.”

“Thanks Bro! I owe you one!” Nishinoya gestured for Asahi to follow him as he moved around the booth to a door in the back. Ryuu opened the door for them and took the stuffed animals that Nishinoya shoved into his arms. He took Asahi’s next, leaving only the flower crown atop his head.

Ryuu leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. “You lovebirds want some ice cream while you’re here?”

“Nah!” Nishinoya said. “We’re getting elephant ears!”

Ryuu’s lips twisted into a sneer. “Elephant ears? Dude you _know_ we got beef with them!”

“Not when I’m off duty!” Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand. “See you later!”

“Traitor!” Ryuu called as Nishinoya pulled Asahi away.

Asahi squeezed Nishinoya’s hand, trying to stifle the smug happiness that flooded him in response to getting what he wanted.

“You work there?” he asked when they were a good distance away from the ice cream stall.

“Yep!” Nishinoya gently swung their hands between them. “Though, I usually work the truck or shop when it’s not fair season.”

“Ice cream…” Asahi hummed.

Nishinoya looked up at him. “Yeah? What about it?”

Asahi smiled. “Nothing. I just… think that it fits.”

“Eh?”

“You just strike me as the type of guy to work at an ice cream shop.”

“Why?”

Asahi’s cheeks warmed and he looked away. “Well… obviously because you’re so sweet.”

_Oh my god that was so lame._

_I can’t believe I just said that._

_God please smite me with lightning this very second._

He was kicking himself, hunting for something to put himself out of his misery, when Nishinoya hummed and said,

“Then you must work at the liquor store.”

Asahi blinked and peered down at him in confusion. “What? Why—”

“Because you intoxicate me.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then Asahi was pressing his free hand over his burning face.

“Oh my god…”

“Two can play at that game, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya laughed. “Trust me, you don’t want to fight me over who can be cheesier. I’ll kick your ass! After all, it’s hard not to be cheesy when my opponent is someone as beautiful as you. You give me loads of material to work with!”

“Please stop,” Asahi begged.

“Stop what? I’m just telling the truth! You’re so gorgeous that the second I saw you I stopped dead in my tracks! I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought for sure that you were some sort of model or actor or just an _angel_ that fell right out of the sky—”

“ _Stop_ ,” Asahi pleaded, face so hot that he felt feverish. They reached the elephant ear stall and stood in line.

Nishinoya turned to him and reached up to brush a lock of hair from his blazing cheek. He was smiling, gaze fond as he slowly scrutinized his face.

“Seriously,” he said, voice low. “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to spend the night with you.”

_Stop._

Asahi wanted to plead him again to stop.

At this rate, he wasn’t sure if he could prevent himself from falling completely in love.

They didn’t speak again until, after some lighthearted harassment from the stall worker, they had their orders in hand and made their way to bench out of the hustle and bustle of the fair.

“Asahi-san, tell me more about yourself,” Nishinoya insisted as he took a wolfish bite of his fried treat, getting a small spot of powdered sugar on the tip of his nose.

“About me?” Asahi tore off a piece of his own elephant ear and ate it, closing his eyes and humming over the sweet burst of honey and butter on his tongue.

“Yeah! Like, what do you do for a living? What do you like to do for fun? Got any family? Pets? What’s your favorite color?”

Asahi chuckled and leaned back on the bench. “Uhm… well. Let’s see… I work as a receptionist at a middle school. I like to volunteer at the animal shelter for fun. Like, walk the dogs and play with the cats, you know? My parents live on the other side of the country and I never see them but it’s okay because I live with my two best friends so I’m not lonely. Daichi won’t let me get any pets because he doesn’t trust Suga to take care of them while we are both at work during the day. My favorite color is… yellow.”

Nishinoya was silent for a moment, slowly chewing. Then, holding Asahi’s stare, he said,

“You know, Asahi-san… I have three dogs.”

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Three?”

“Three whole dogs.”

Asahi gulped.

“They love belly rubs and going on walks and playing fetch,” Nishinoya went on. “One is a Rottweiler named Diesel. One is a golden retriever named Posy. And the other is a pug named Bingo.”

“Oh my god,” Asahi whispered.

“And I live around an area where people dump unwanted cats. I feed and take care of them so I guess you could say I have about twenty to thirty cats too. If you want, you can come over some time and see them.”

Asahi knew that it was another pick up, a way to procure a second date. But he didn’t really care.

“I would love that.”

Nishinoya grinned. “Awesome! I can’t wait!”

And neither could Asahi. This date hadn’t even ended yet and Asahi couldn’t wait for the next. He was almost giddy at the very idea of a second date that he completely forgot about the elephant ear in his lap until Nishinoya was holding his up towards him.

“Asahi-san, do you want a bite of mine? The raspberry topping is super good!”

Asahi hesitated, embarrassment flooding him. Sharing food… he had never done such an intimate thing with a date before.

He wanted to.

After one last quick glance at Nishinoya, whose face was lit up with excitement, Asahi leaned in and took a bite of the fried dough. It was sweet and felt bright and fresh and fun and exciting and…

Well it tasted like the accumulation of the night, the date that never should have been.

“What do you think?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi swallowed the bite. “It’s… delicious.” He lifted his elephant ear. “Want to try mine?”

Nishinoya brightened and didn’t even hesitate before leaning close and taking a huge bite. He released a loud moan and slumped back against the bench.

“So good,” he said. “It tastes so sweet. Like how I think Asahi-san probably tastes.”

Asahi pressed a hand over his eyes, cheeks burning.

“How can you say things like that and not die of embarrassment?”

“Because I believe them with all my heart!”

“Please spare me.”

Nishinoya laughed.

Asahi felt a warmth at his side and peeked through his fingers to see that he had slid closer to him and pressed against his arm with his, pretending that nothing had changed as he continued to happily eat his dessert.

_How can he do things like that and not die of embarrassment?_

Asahi took a deep breath and lowered his hand. He sank against Nishinoya’s comforting touch and lifted his elephant ear to his mouth once more.

They ate in silence for a minute before Nishinoya spoke again.

“So Asahi-san… what’s the story about tonight? The guy you were supposed to meet?”

Asahi’s heart skipped a beat.

It was embarrassing. Too embarrassing. He didn’t want to talk about it.

But he saw the opportunity to receive the righteous sympathy that he craved over his unjustified jilting and it would be a cold day in hell if he willingly passed up such an opportunity.

“Well… I didn’t really even want to come anyway,” he mumbled. “He’s just some guy that I see a lot at this bar I go to. He's always flirting with me and asking me out but I always refuse. He’s not really my type. Pushy. Full of himself.” Asahi picked at the dough. “He was really insistent though so I finally agreed to go on this date with him. And well…” he shrugged. “He didn’t show up. I called him and texted him and he never answered.”

Nishinoya huffed. “Is he an idiot?”

Asahi hummed. “The opposite, probably. He just came to his senses—”

“No!”

Nishinoya sat up and turned towards him. “No way! Don’t talk like that! Asahi-san, anyone would be _lucky_ to get to spend time with you! That guy _has_ to be an idiot because he gave up the shot to see you tonight when you look so pretty and I’ve been having so much fun hanging out with you and I’m so happy that I stopped to talk to you instead of going straight home after my shift.” He reached up and cupped Asahi’s cheek, causing his heart to leap. “He’s an idiot. Actually, less than an idiot. I don’t think he even has a single working brain cell. Even an idiot wouldn’t miss this. I kinda hope he’s just dead, because it’s a fuckin’ scary thought that there might be someone living out there as stupid as this guy.”

Asahi snorted.

Nishinoya’s thumb stroked over his cheekbone and his smile turned as tender as his touch. “I’m not just saying it, you know. I mean it. Tonight has been one of the best nights I’ve ever had.” His eyes wandered slowly over his face, lingering on his lips. “There’s only one thing that I think could make it any better.”

Asahi’s heart started a riot in his chest and his stomach joined in when Nishinoya’s thumb made another slow stroke over his skin, sending chills shooting down his spine.

_Oh my god, oh my god._

_Is he… he isn’t… is he?_

_I don’t want it._

_Wait, I do._

_No, I don’t._

Asahi’s head spun and he dug his fingernails into his thigh.

_Yes, I do._

_Oh crap I don’t know._

_What do I do?_

“Hey, Asahi-san…”

“ _Yes!_ ” Asahi’s voice squeaked on the word.

_Kiss me._

_No, don’t kiss me._

_Do._

_Don’t._

_Fuck I don’t know._

Nishinoya’s mouth curved into a sly smirk.

“Do you know where that guy lives?”

* * *

 

“Noya, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Asahi whispered, clutching the carton of eggs tight to his chest.

“Are you kidding?” Nishinoya said, looking over his shoulder with a bright grin. “This is the second best idea I’ve had all night! The first being my idea to talk to you, of course.”

Asahi was too anxious to blush over the comment.

“But what if we get caught? What if the cops chase us?”

“Don’t worry about it, Asahi-san! Just trust me!”

Asahi groaned. He never should have agreed to this. What was he thinking? Sure, getting stood up by the bastard was a low blow from which he wasn’t sure he would ever recover. But did he even want to get revenge on him? Revenge wasn’t really Asahi’s thing. He had never been the type of person to hold a grudge, and he certainly wasn’t the type of person to _act_ on a grudge.

Was he furious and hurt about getting jilted?

Hell yeah.

But was he furious and hurt enough to think that _egging_ a house was a good idea?

He wasn’t so sure.

“Fourteen, oh-two. Here it is!” Nishinoya slowed to a stop in front of the house. “This is the place, right, Asahi-san?”

He stared down the front path to the single family home in the middle of the block of nearly identical houses. The porch light was on, the living room just inside the front windows also aglow.

He gulped. “Yeah… this is it.”

“Sweet.” Nishinoya started up the path and Asahi stumbled after him. He set one of his cartons of eggs down on the ground and popped the other open. He looked up at Asahi and grinned. “Are you ready? You can do the first one.”

Asahi looked down at his carton and then at the house in front of them. It was his last chance to back out.

He didn’t want to do it anyway. Sure, he was upset. Yeah, it was unfair and a total blow to his self-esteem to be stood up that night. He was angry and hurt and it sucked. He was angry at the situation and he was angry at the person who caused it.

But there was also a niggling, nagging thought in the back of his mind that made him hesitate.

He didn’t know the reason _why_ he had been stood up. What if something had happened? Maybe he just forgot and his phone was turned off so he didn’t see Asahi’s messages. Or what if a family member was in the hospital or _he_ was in the hospital? What if—

A figure walked into view of the living room window.

Asahi’s absent date, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, walked into the room with a beer in one hand, his cell phone in the other. The phone’s screen was alight, and his thumb flicked over it. He rounded the couch in the center of the room and fell onto it. He took a gulp from his beer and turned on the television, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

The egg was in Asahi’s hand before he knew it.

It was flung at the grey siding of the house before he could stop it.

The shell exploded, sending the goopy innards splattering in all directions.

Nishinoya let out a yelp and suddenly two more eggs joined Asahi’s.

Asahi hurriedly grabbed another and threw it at the front door. Nishinoya was laughing at his side and Asahi’s chest filled to the brim with an emotion he didn’t think he had ever felt before. It was so overpowering, tears stung the corners of his eyes and his throat itched with a laugh he just barely kept from bursting from his mouth. His entire body was shaking, trembling from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet, but it was a gleeful sensation, like waking up on Christmas morning.

He fumbled to get ahold of another egg, the entire carton vibrating in his hand. He aimed high, determined to make the massacre difficult to clean. Egg after egg smashed into the side of the house, the shutters, the door, and finally the living room window. The noise startled the man inside and his head jerked in its direction.

“Oh fuck, he’s onto us,” Nishinoya cackled. “Rapid fire, Asahi-san! Quick!”

They each finished their carton and Nishinoya grabbed the third from the ground and threw it open. They both pulled from it, aiming now at the window.

Asahi’s would-be date ran to the window and peered through it, eyes wide. When he spotted them, his mouth fell open and his brows slammed down low.

“Eek, he’s spotted us,” Nishinoya called, though his voice remained excited and not at all concerned about the sudden sticky situation in which they found themselves.

The man ran from the window and Nishinoya and Asahi took two hasty steps backwards, still firing the eggs relentlessly at the house.

The front door burst inwards and the man stood in the doorway, roaring out a furious,

“ _HEY!_ ”

Asahi hurled an egg directly into his face. It exploded against his forehead and he cried out in rage.

Nishinoya screamed laughter and an egg of his own hit the man in the cheek, yolk splattering into his mouth as he continued to screech.

Asahi grabbed the final egg, wound up, and threw with all his might. It burst against the man’s crotch, sending him to his knees on his doorstep, hands covering his groin as his cries turned pained.

“Run!” Nishinoya tossed the empty carton to the side and grabbed Asahi’s hand. They turned and bolted up the path to the sidewalk and turned left.

Nishinoya leaned his head back to laugh at the night sky and Asahi finally allowed himself to release the giddy glee wound tight in his chest. He laughed and laughed, clutching Nishinoya’s hand so tight that his fingers ached and Nishinoya’s surely must too but it was okay because he didn’t let go, only gripped him tighter, and they ran and ran, passing under streetlamps and making turns at random, uncaring that they were in an unfamiliar neighborhood and undoubtedly lost.

When they came upon a park, Nishinoya pulled Asahi to the grass. They ran across it, still laughing, breathless now, until they both tripped over the same hole and tumbled to the ground.

They lay on their backs, hands still clasped between them and turned their laughter to the sky, dew from the grass dampening their clothes. Eventually the sounds of their joy faded from loud cackles to soft snickering and finally to comfortable silence, save for heavy breathing and the occasional hiccup, which never failed to stir up another round of giggles.

After several long minutes, Asahi let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. The adrenaline was fading, leaving his legs and arms weak, though not necessarily in an unpleasant way. Nishinoya's fingers tightened and Asahi squeezed in response.

"Thanks for giving me a chance."

Asahi peeled his eyes open and rolled his head to the side to meet Nishinoya's stare.

"Thanks," Nishinoya said again, voice soft. "Tonight has been the best. I'm so happy you let me spend it with you."

Asahi's eyes stung and he pressed his lips tight together, fumbling in his mind for words to give him that could possibly convey the feelings fluttering in his stomach.

Nishinoya lifted their clasped hands to his lips. He kissed Asahi's fingers, the touch lingering and then traveling up to his knuckles.

Asahi held his breath for a long second and then released it as he blurted out, "Noya will you kiss me?"

Nishinoya's eyes widened and he instantly released his hand, pushed up on his elbow, and leaned over him, reaching up to cup his face.

"If I ever say no to that question, feel free to kick me into the stratosphere," he breathed the second before pressing his lips to Asahi's.

Asahi slid his palm over the warm spread of his back and knotted his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. He leaned up into the kiss, riding his small wave of courage and pushing his lips harder, pulling Nishinoya closer. He obliged him, leaning their chests together and stroking his hand down to his jaw to nudge his chin up for a fuller connection of their mouths. He re-intertwined the fingers of their free hands together and held tight. Their warm breath mingled together with each gentle kiss, tasting like the sweet remnants of powdered sugar, raspberries, and honey.

Asahi never wanted it to end; the date that never should have been.

And he supposed it was kind of funny.

The night had begun as a gloomy grey cloud and he had felt worthless, pathetic, and unlovable in its shadow. But even though he hadn’t been searching for it, his silver lining had found him and he could no longer see anything beyond its shimmer and shine, small but powerful, stronger than possible and guiding him by the hand out from under a shower of rain.

And it was definitely kind of funny.

Because he, one hundred and eighty-seven centimeters tall, seventy-six kilograms heavy Azumane Asahi, who got mistaken for a thug several times a week, actually felt absolutely giddy and eternally grateful that he had been stood up that night.

He might even be willing to let it happen to him again sometime.

...

No.

Never mind.

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me an embarrassingly long time to write and just look at it.  
> Nothing but cheese.  
> Mozzarella for days, y'all.
> 
> I wrote this colby-jack for yikescaninot for being an ultimate BABE, thanks again my man, my dude.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
